


How it Should Be

by sauciemel



Series: Crimes Against Passion [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

They arrived at the mansion for Sunday Lunch. Jackie met them at the door like she always did.  
  
“Hi you two.”  
  
Rose hugged her mum and handed over the bunch of flowers and the bottle of wine.  
  
Peter had a bottle of 18 year old Scottish Whiskey for Pete. “Hi Jackie.”  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“Peter, Peter.” Tony ran out.  
  
“Anthony Michael Jonathan Tyler.!” Jackie yelled.  
  
Tony stopped. “Sorry Mum.”  
  
Peter knelt down. “What’s so exciting that you risk the wrath of your mum?”  
  
“I found something.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Near the tree house.” Tony whispered.  
  
Peter looked up at Rose. She nodded “10 minutes.”  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Rose watched as Peter left with Tony. She let out a huge sigh.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothin’”  
  
“Rose?” Jackie led her daughter down to the kitchen, Jackie insisted on cooking the monthly Sunday lunches. “Rose come on, spit it out.”  
  
“It’s just……Peter would make a brilliant dad.”  
  
“Yes and you a brilliant mum.”  
  
“But our jobs mum.”  
  
“Rose.” Jackie looked at her daughter.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but does he want kids?”  
  
“Ask him.”   
  
Rose looked at her mum. Then she heard Peter’s laughter and Tony’s. Her heart was bursting with love for him. “I will tonight.”  
  
“Ok, but don’t go in all guns blazing, Talk it through, don’t jump into it feet first.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Peter and Tony came in. “I found treasure.” Tony declared.  
  
“Where?” Rose bent down. There in her younger brothers hand was an old coin. “Wow that’s some find.”  
  
“I need to show Dad, thanks Peter.” Tony then turned around and left.   
  
Jackie went to make sure the table was set.  
  
“I love kids.” Peter said as he crossed over to Rose and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I want loads.”  
  
“Loads?” Rose didn’t mean it to sound like it did.  
  
“Well one or two, but if you….”  
  
Rose placed her finger on his lips. “We will talk when we get home.” then she pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
  
“Oi get a room.” Pete said.  
  
They broke the kiss and burst into laughter.  
  
\---  
  
Lunch went well, they chatted about everyday things and then it was time for Peter and Rose to go.  
  
They decided to walk, as they had both drank a little more than normal. Rose was feeling tipsy and Peter was too. There was a private path from the Mansion to Rose and Peter’s house. Peter had made it for Tony, so that he could wander to Rose’s when he got older.  
  
Peter took Rose’s hand in his. “So…”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Rose do you want kids?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes, I wasn’t sure if you did.”  
  
“Rose I never thought I would find love again never mind have the *do you want kids* chats.  
  
“I never thought I would settle down with anyone else apart from…..”  
  
“Rose you can say his name and talk about him, if it wasn’t for the Doctor, you wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t be having this chat.”  
  
“I know, so you really want kids?”  
  
“Yeah, always have, but ….”  
  
“Peter. If I can talk about the Doctor you can mention Andrea and Natalie.”  
  
“I know, but its hard.”  
  
“Why.” they stopped by a small clearing.  
  
“Andrea had always said I would be a terrible father, looking at what happened to my dad. Then with a *druggie and alkkie* in the family too. The kid was doomed before it was born. She also said she didn’t want to ruin her figure.” Peter leant against a tree.  
  
Rose despised Peter’s ex wife more and more, she put this beautiful and kind man down time after time. Then Natalie, used him. Rose knew he would be a brilliant dad.  
  
“Then she goes on to have three with him and still have a perfect figure. And Natalie, well she couldn’t have anymore.”  
  
“Peter I would love for us to have a baby.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, she would be the apple of your eye. Have you hair and deep chocolate eyes.” she pulled him in closer.  
  
“No he would have your caramel eyes and selflessness.”  
  
“Well he or she would be the most loved child on this universe and any other.” Rose leant in and kissed him hard.  
  
Peter moved his hands to her hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
Rose broke it moments later. “Fancy trying now?”  
  
Peter raised his eyebrow.  
  
Rose then rubbed her hand over his crotch.  
  
“Yes.” he said through his teeth as he pulled her in for another breath taking kiss. Peter then turned them so Rose was now resting against the small tree.   
  
Suddenly their hands were in each other’s hair, then Peter snaked his hand down towards the hem of Rose’s skirt and then pulled it up. Peter never broke the kiss and he moved her panties across and toyed with his entrance  
  
“Oh God Peter.” Rose sighed.  
  
Peter then placed one finger inside her. “You like that?”  
  
“Yes, but…”  
  
Peter bent in and kissed her neck. “But what?”  
  
“I want more.”  
  
Peter pulled his finger out and then plunged in with two. “That enough.” Peter whispered into her ear.  
  
Rose shook her head.” More…”  
  
“More what?”  
  
“Please Peter.”  
  
Peter then withdrew, he loved it when he had Rose like this. He then plunged in with three.   
  
Rose hiked her leg up as he did this. “Yes, oh god Peter, yes.” she bucked onto his fingers as Peter set a slow and steady rhythm, “Harder” “Faster.” Rose begged.  
  
Peter did this, he knew she was coiled and ready to spring. He then withdrew fully.  
  
Rose sighed at the loss of his fingers. Then without warning he plunged in with four and Rose screamed out his name as she clamped around his fingers.  
  
Peter kept up the hard and deep plunges as Rose rode one orgasm and was hit by another straight away.  
  
“F**k, Oh God yes Peter.” Rose yelled over and over until her orgasm left her.  
  
Peter took his fingers and out and went to lick them Rose pulled them from him and licked her own juices off.  
  
“I want you now.” Peter growled.  
  
Rose tore at his pants. Throwing his belt away. Then she tore his trousers and boxers down.   
  
She ran her hand down his hard and throbbing penis.   
  
Peter hiked her leg up on to his hip and then the other one. He lined up and then entered her. He knew wouldn’t last, but he wanted to have his seed erupt inside her. Maybe even make a baby. He thrust in hard and deep as Rose whispered how much she loved him and wanted him and his baby. He screamed out her name as she came for a third time and clamped around his c**k. He was soon spent and lowered Rose’s legs down.  
  
“I love you” Rose said.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They pulled their things up. “Erm Rose?”  
  
“Yes?” she asked as she set her skirt right.  
  
“I cannae find me belt.”  
  
They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
\---  
  
They never found the belt. They walked for another 30 minutes until they reached their house.  
  
“Bath?”  
  
“Shower?”  
  
They said at the same time.  
  
“How about we get dirty in the bath and then clean in the shower?” Peter whispered.  
  
Rose looked at him. “Race you?”  
  
\---  
  
They made love in the bath and the shower. They then had something light to eat.  
  
Rose went over her notes.   
  
Peter did the same.  
  
\---  
  
Life settled into their normal routine. Peter would work his shifts, Rose hers. Soon enough their second wedding anniversary came round. They had been trying for a baby since that night against the tree. They had all the tests and everything was ok.  
  
Peter’s 35th birthday was coming up. Rose was planning a nice meal out and then give him his present.  
  
Peter was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.  
  
“DI Carlisle.”  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“Kay?”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
“Fine, brilliant.”  
  
“Glad to hear.”  
  
“I’m finally pregnant Peter.” Kay blurted out.  
  
“Congratulations.” Peter said, he knew Kay and Brendan had been having problems conceiving.  
  
“Yeah, I am almost 5 months.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“We didn’t have a clue, I didn’t start feeling the symptoms until a week ago, then I was sent for tests and then wham. I am pregnant.”  
  
“I bet Brendan is over the moon?”  
  
“He is, how about you two?”  
  
“No luck yet.”  
  
“But your enjoying the practice.”  
  
“Kay Block, you and your dirty mind.”  
  
“Yeah, but its true.”  
  
“It is. So you gonna find out what your having?”  
  
“No, we are going for a scan tomorrow.”  
  
“Well be sure to let me know how many there are.” Peter teased.  
  
“Oi you, anyway, I am ringing because we wanted to ask you and Rose something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Would you be godparents?”  
  
Peter was stunned for a moment. “Yes, yes of course we will. Kay it’s a honour.”  
  
“Thanks, well I best go, you are at work after all.”  
  
“Yeah, boring, stuck behind a bloody desk at the minute.”  
  
“Ah, cant be exciting everyday, speak soon.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Peter hung up. Wow. Kay pregnant.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting at her desk. When her phone rang.  
  
“Mrs Carlisle.”  
  
“Hey Rose.”  
  
“Stuart hi.”  
  
“How’s yae and the DI?”  
  
“Fine, how’s you and the head mistress?” Rose teased. Stuart and Kate had moved to a private school and Kate had been asked to be head. Stuart was deputy.  
  
“Pregnant.” Stuart said.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Kate, she is pregnant.”  
  
“Wow, congrats.”  
  
“Yeah, she was feeling ill and she went tae the Doctor’s who did all the normal blood tests. Turns out she is very pregnant.”  
  
“How very is very?”  
  
“Almost 8 months.”  
  
“Wow and she didn’t know?”  
  
“Nope, what with the move and stuff at the school.”  
  
“Well, your gonna be a Dad sooner than you think.”  
  
“Yeah, I just wanted yae tae know, I am gonna ring your mum now.”  
  
“Ooooo put her on speaker so she doesn’t burst your eardrums.” Rose laughed.  
  
“It will be yae and Peter next.”  
  
“Hopefully.”  
  
“Right well I need tae go, am on lunch duty today.”  
  
“Bye.” Rose hung up.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was home before Peter for a change. She decided to cook a meal, she then made the reservation to the restaurant for Peter’s birthday. Erin and Matt were coming down. Timmy and the Twins were staying with their step dad. Jackie, Pete, Jake, Charlie, Lance and Scott were coming too. Rose had learnt that Peter had never had a fuss made of him on his birthday. So she was going to change that.  
  
She made a light meal of vegetable stir fry and garlic bread.  
  
\---  
  
Peter could smell the garlic when he stepped in the door. “Hi honey, I‘m home.”  
  
Rose popped her head round the door. “Funny.”  
  
“Something smells nice.” Peter winked at Rose as he shrugged off his trademark blue over coat and hung it up, he walked down the hall a little and placed his keys in the small bowl on the table.  
  
“Its vegetable stir fry and garlic bread.”  
  
“Mmmm nice, I have some news for you.”   
  
“Me too, come on.” Rose walked back into the kitchen/dining room they had and pointed to a bottle of lager.   
  
Peter picked it up and took a swig.   
  
Rose smiled. “Nice?”  
  
“Very, thanks. So you get home early?”  
  
“Yeah,” Rose then started to dish up the meal and sat down with a glass of white wine. “So come on then what’s you news?”  
  
“I had a call from Kay today.” Peter said and then took a forkful of the stir-fry. “Mmmm this good.”  
  
“Thanks, is everything ok?”  
  
“Yeah, she is 5 months pregnant.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, and that’s not all.”  
  
“What?” Rose held the fork halfway to her mouth.  
  
“They want us to be godparents.”  
  
Rose then dropped the fork. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, I told Kay it would be an honour.”  
  
“It is, and finally after all their trying.”  
  
“I know, she finds out how many tomorrow.”  
  
“Blimey, must be something in the water then.” Rose smirked.  
  
“How’d you mean?”  
  
“Well my news is from Stu and Kate.”  
  
“Oh and how are they doing since the move?”  
  
“Well Stu is happy and Kate is 8 months pregnant.”  
  
“How far?”  
  
“I know, it surprised them.”   
  
“You never know.” Peter winked.  
  
“Inspector.”  
  
“Mrs Carlisle” Peter teased the fork from his lips.  
  
Rose was sat across from him, so he was in that mood. She could play too. She was in her bare feet, so she slowly moved her foot up Peter’s leg.  
  
Peter almost spat the lager out he had just drank as he felt Rose’s foot move higher and higher up his leg. He felt the blood go to his groin.   
  
Then the house phone rang.  
  
Rose went to move her foot which was now nestled in Peter’s crotch.   
  
Peter’s hands stopped her from moving. “Leave it.” he growled.  
  
“But if its important?”  
  
“They will ring one of the mobiles.” Peter started to massage Rose’s foot, he knew if he rubbed on certain parts of her foot.  
  
“Mmmm god Peter.” Rose moaned. There it was. Her other foot took over from where she had removed the one that was now in Peter’s hand.  
  
Then Rose’s mobile shrilled.  
  
Peter let go as Rose got up to answer it.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Dad, you ok?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s your Mum.”  
  
“Mum?”  
  
“Yeah, Larry is on his way to pick you both up.”  
  
“Dad, is she?”  
  
“Rose I am in the back of an ambulance I don’t know.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
The line then went dead.  
  
“Rose?” Peter was up and beside his wife.  
  
“Mum, she’s in the back of an ambulance.”  
  
“What? Is she ok?”   
  
“Dad didn’t know, Larry’s on his way.”  
  
“Well then. You need to go put your shoes and coat on.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later.**  
  
Rose and Peter were sat in a relatives room. Her dad was in with the Doctor.  
  
Rose held onto Peter.   
  
“She’ll be ok.”   
  
Pete then came in. he looked pale and sweaty.  
  
“Dad, is she ok?”  
  
Pete sat down.  
  
“DAD!”  
  
“Sorry, she’s …..pregnant.”  
  
“Pardon?” Peter said.  
  
“Yeah, three months gone.”  
  
“Is that all? Nothing else?”  
  
“Yeah, she was just a bit anaemic and she fainted.”  
  
“Well that makes three.” Peter said.  
  
Pete looked over at his son in law. “Three?”  
  
“Yeah, Jackie, Stuart and…..”  
  
“Rose?” Pete looked across.  
  
“No Dad sorry, its Kay.”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“You should go and be with Mum, I will get Larry to drop me and Peter back home and then come and get you.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Rose were loading up the dishwasher.  
  
“That is a lot of info for one day.” Peter said.  
  
“Yeah, I cant believe it more Tyler’s on the way.”  
  
“Who knows, we might add to the list.” Peter nudged Rose.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming months. Kate gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they called Jonathan, Jon for short.  
  
Then Kay gave birth to twin girls, Lucy and Lily. Brendan was overjoyed at having two girls.   
  
\---  
  
Peter and Rose were spooned up against each other and in a deep sleep. Then Rose’s mobile went off. Which it had been doing every night for the last fortnight. Rose was shattered, she had been out hunting this long sliver alien and it had fought back.   
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Mmmm its your turn to answer.”  
  
“Oh do I have to.”  
  
Rose pushed him.  
  
He grabbed the mobile.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Peter.  
  
“Pete?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Is this it?”  
  
“Tell Rose she has another little brother called David.”  
  
“Really? Congratulations Dad.”  
  
“Yeah, he was 8lb 6 tell her, her mum says not to come in until after 10.”  
  
“Ok, give them our love.”  
  
“Ok, bye.”  
  
Peter slid back down and moved Rose to him. She had gone straight back over. He kissed her face. “Rose.”  
  
“Mmmm not now Peter.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
Rose turned and looked at him. Then she remembered. “Shit mum.” she sat up.  
  
“Don’t worry, you have a strapping little brother called David, who weighed in at 8lb 6.”  
  
“Really? He and mum are fine?”  
  
“As far as I know, your mum said not to go till after 10 am.” Peter was grinning.  
  
“What?” Rose said.  
  
“Nothing I am happy.”   
  
“Come on out with it.”  
  
“You know you should go into interrogation.”  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“Ok, I just won the pool on the baby weight.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They had a pool at work, to see how much the new Tyler baby would weigh.”  
  
“And you won?”  
  
“Yeah, I put 8lb 6.”  
  
“Good, but wont they think it’s a fix, I mean you are his brother in law.”  
  
“Tough I won it fair and square.”  
  
“I know, what time is it?”  
  
“5.50.”  
  
“I wont get back to sleep now.”  
  
“Mmm, me neither.”  
  
“What do you suppose we do?” Rose smirked as she snaked her hand up Peter’s chest.  
  
“I think you know what you want to do.” Peter raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Well, you never know this time we could make a baby.”  
  
Peter smiled. They had tried for a while now. But to no avail. They were both healthy and fertile. Peter then kissed Rose. “Ok then Mrs Carlisle, lets try and make a baby.”  
  
They made slow and tender love before they drifted back off to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke first. “PETER”   
  
Peter almost jumped from bed. “What?”  
  
“Its after 11.”  
  
“Is that it? Jesus woman I thought something had happened.”  
  
“No but it will. Mum said 10.”  
  
“Rose after 10. That is what was stated.” Peter was now rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Oh, sorry.”  
  
\---  
  
So after two quick showers and some toast and coffee, Rose and Peter were on their way to the hospital. It was just as they were going in when Peter’s mobile rang.  
  
“It’s Scot.” Peter told Rose.  
  
“Ok, don’t be long.”  
  
“Carlisle?” Peter said as he answered the call.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Scot? What’s so important that you call me on a Saturday lunch time?”  
  
“We have a small problem, all weekend leave has been cancelled.”  
  
“What? What’s going on?”  
  
“I cant say over the phone, I can stall Taylor for about an hour but then he is gonna start calling you.”  
  
“Ok, thanks for the heads up, I just need to tell Rose.”  
  
“Ok, oh and any news on the new addition? Has it made an appearance yet?”  
  
“Yup this morning. Strapping little boy, 8lb 6.”  
  
“You jammy bastard. Pass on my congratulations.”  
  
“I shall and I will see you soon.” Peter placed his mobile back in his pocket.  
  
Rose grabbed him when he came in. “Mum is being sent home soon.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“Yes, so we have to get upstairs. Is everything ok?”  
  
“Weekend leave has been cancelled, I have less than an hour to get to the station.”  
  
“Ok, we will show our faces then you can go ok. I can deal with mum.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
Jackie smiled as her daughter came in. “Hello you.”  
  
“Congrats mum. He is gorgeous.”  
  
“Yes Jackie congrats.”  
  
“It will be your turn soon,” Jackie gave a small smile.  
  
“Plenty time for grandkids mum. We’re still young.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Peter glanced at Rose then the clock.  
  
“You go.”  
  
“What? Something up?”  
  
“Just a work thing, if it wasn’t important I wouldn’t be going.”  
  
“You go Peter, Dave will be here when you get back.”  
  
“So its Dave not David?”  
  
“David Michael Tyler.”  
  
“Lovely name mum.”  
  
“Would you like to give your baby brother a hug.”  
  
Rose smiled as she took Dave from her mum. She could smell that unique baby smell. She longed for a baby. Then Tony came barging in.  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“That my little bro?”  
  
Rose gave her mum back Dave and sat down.  
  
\---  
  
Peter ran into the station with 5 minutes to spare. Scot was there waiting.   
  
“Hang…..……on…Ok” Peter managed to catch his breath.  
  
“We have had a murder.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“It’s up in Glasgow.”  
  
“Ok why are we being called in if its up there?”  
  
“It’s one of our team members. We have a lets call him a spy up there as there is a big drug lord up there.”  
  
“Yeah we all know about him.”  
  
“Yeah well our *spy* had infiltrated his gang three months ago.”  
  
“Ok. And now?”  
  
“They found his body three hours ago.”  
  
“Right so what we go barging in and arrest him.”  
  
“Well no, Jimmy (the dead*spy*) we know his cover wasn’t broken, but he had a backstory of having two older brothers.”  
  
Peter took a step back. “Your saying two of us have to go undercover?”  
  
Before Scot could say a word, DCI Taylor stepped out. “Come on you two, you have to pack and read up on the story if your to go and identify your *brother’s* body.” then walked back into the room.  
  
“Shit, he picked us?” Peter said.  
  
“Yeah, closest to the people Jimmy had described as his brothers.”  
  
“Brilliant, Rose is gonnae kill me, but hang on am from Glasgow, well Paisley.”  
  
“He knows, there is also the fact that you are in the papers every day, but we can deal with that.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well officially no ID has been found on the body yet, so the DCI says we have about a week before they formally identify him, so we have that week to change your appearance.”  
  
“Brilliant.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had gotten back home, she checked the messages on the answer phone.  
  
 _“Hi Rose, its Peter, its gonna be a late one tonight, I hope your mum, dad, Tony and the baby got home ok, we have something to talk about when get in. love you._  
  
Rose sighed. “Love you too.”   
  
Rose slumped down, no-one really knew how much Rose wanted a baby. Everyone around her was having them, even her mum. But Rose, nothing. Peter wanted kids as badly as she did. But he didn’t know that she felt the same. She sat up and felt tears start to fall. She had always assumed she could have kids, the Doctor’s had said she could and Peter could but still after all this time, nothing.   
  
She then decided it was because of all the time travelling she had done with the Doctor. The back ground radiation must have something to do with it, or when she had taken the vortex into herself, become *Bad Wolf* had that done something that no-one could detect.   
  
After Rose had a good cry she pulled herself together. She set about doing a little paper work and starting off a casserole that would be ready for her in an hour and still be hot for Peter.  
  
\---  
  
Peter stepped into the living room. It was well after 10pm now. “Rose?”  
  
“Kitchen.”  
  
He turned and walked in the kitchen to find Rose in just a satin bathrobe. He then knew something was up. She only wore the satin one when she had been upset and had a pamper session. “You ok love?”  
  
“Sit and I will dish up.” Rose didn’t answer the question.  
  
Peter walked over to his wife. “Rose. Leave it.”  
  
Rose turned and looked into the liquid chocolate orbs that belonged to the man she loved more than anything, “Have you had something at the station?”  
  
“Rose never mind the bloody food, what is wrong?”  
  
Rose smiled a little, he could read her like a book. “I-I…don’t know where to start.”  
  
Peter then took Rose by the hand and led her back to the living room and sat them on the sofa. “How about at the beginning?”  
  
Rose just looked at him and then the dam burst.   
  
Peter listened as Rose told him about how much she wanted a baby, all the fears and theories she had about it. She then sobbed into his arms that she couldn’t give him a baby.  
  
“Rose, I am lucky that I have you, yes I would love a baby, but if it doesn’t happen for us naturally we can always foster or adopt?”  
  
“Really?” Rose sniffed.  
  
“Yes, now no more locking up what’s in here.” Peter placed his hand on her heart. “You always hated The Doctor for doing that.”   
  
“I did didn’t I.”  
  
“Yes, now you relax here, I will dish up for both of us.”  
  
“I already ate.”  
  
“Rose you would of picked at it and then threw it out, you are going to eat with me, I have something to tell you too.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose and Peter were sat on the floor in their lounge. “Come on then, what was the big hullabaloo at work?”  
  
Peter told Rose all about Jimmy and what had happened. Then he dropped in the bombshell, “Taylor has chosen me and Myers to be his older brothers.”  
  
“What? Peter your face has been in the papers.”  
  
“I know, but I am to grow a beard.”  
  
“Really? Well at the rate you grow it wouldn’t take you long.”  
  
“That’s what Scot said too. So we have a week at least to get out stories together and then we have to go up and *identify* our brother, then see what Jimmy found out and what got him killed.”  
  
“Peter this is so dangerous.”  
  
“No more that what you do, but yes, I have done undercover before.”  
  
Rose smiled, she knew Peter and Scot were a good team. She knew Peter was good at his job and she had to trust he would be fine. “Well then, I hope you catch them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose told Peter to go have a shower and she would clear up. Taylor had told Peter he could have Sunday morning off but had to be in by 1 pm.  
  
Rose had tidied up and was lying in bed waiting for Peter, he looked knackered when he emerged from the bathroom. He stood there wearing nothing but his smile as he dried his hair.  
  
“Come to bed Peter.”  
  
Peter threw the towel into the laundry basket. Then he walked over to the bed and sat next to Rose, she reached out to him. He slid into the bed next to Rose and held her close.  
  
It took her a while to fall asleep. But held her tight until she eventually fell asleep. He didn’t know she had felt like that about wanting a baby. He was happy either way. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming week Rose watched as Peter grew his beard, she sort of liked it, but she had made him promise that once this case was over he would shave it off.   
  
Peter and Scot had finalised the details. Peter was Andy Maurice and Scot was Steven Maurice. Jimmy was their baby brother.   
  
Rose awoke Peter that morning. “Morning sleepy head.”  
  
“Morning.” Peter sat up, first thing he did was scratch his face. “I cant wait to be rid of this thing.”   
  
Rose smiled and ran her hand through it, “Mmmm I don’t know its nice and soft.”  
  
“Rose.” Peter looked at her.  
  
Rose was now lost in stroking his beard and moved her hands down his neck and towards his chest.   
  
“Rose please……I” Peter muttered.  
  
“Sorry.” Rose pulled her hand back.   
  
“No I am sorry, there is nothing more I want to do that make love to you right now, but if I do I will be late and Taylor will be on my case.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
\---  
  
30 minutes later Rose was stood in the driveway of their house, Peter was heading up to Glasgow that very day. He said he would try and call as soon as he could.  
  
They hugged and kissed and Rose watched as he drove away. He drove to Pete’s, he dropped his car off and then he was picked up and driven to the Zeppelin Station.  
  
Scot was there waiting. “Hello there Andy.”  
  
“Steven” Peter said. They had been calling each other that all week. They had gotten a call from GCC the day before. Steven was the oldest and then Andy and then baby of the pack Jimmy. So they got their family story straight, there father Mick had died in jail after being sent down for drug dealing. Their mother died giving birth to Jimmy, there had been a family fall out and Jimmy had moved away but they had just started speaking again.  
  
“You ready?” Scot asked.  
  
“Ready as I will ever be, I just want to get this guy’s body back and find the info he has hand and then get back.”  
  
“Me too, Amy isn’t too happy I am doing this.”  
  
“Rose isn’t exactly doing back flips.” Peter said.  
  
“Lets get this over and done with.”  
  
\---  
  
Andy (Peter) and Steve (Scot) arrived at the hospital.   
  
“Hi, we are here to see Dr Galloway.”   
  
“Your name please?”  
  
“Andrew Maurice and Steven Maurice.”  
  
“Oh Dr Galloway is through there.”  
  
They both stepped into the room.  
  
“Ah Mr Maurice.” The Dr shook there hands. “I am sorry have you come all the way up here, but you know the police force everything has to be done right.”  
  
“Erm we don’t like the police Dr Galloway, bad history in our family.” Peter said.  
  
“Right sorry, the body is through here.”  
  
Peter and Scot stepped into the room, Peter had seen a few dead bodies in his time. But now he had to pretend that this was the body of his brother. So he looked at Scot and then…… “Oh Jimmy.” he walked over and placed his hand on the mans head.  
  
“I take it this is your brother?”   
  
Scot nodded. “What happened?”  
  
“I am sorry to say a drugs over dose.”  
  
Peter stared by the body he was looking for anything that held up with the idea of a OD. “Do you know what drug?” Peter asked.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“The drug he took to do this.” Peter pointed at the body, he had changed his tone of voice too.  
  
“Heroin..”  
  
Peter just nodded. Then Scot walked over. “I know this is a strange question but can we have some time alone with him?”  
  
“Of course, take all the time you need.” the Dr then left.  
  
“Right, first of all we need to find the report on how the drug was taken, orally or injected, because looking at his arms he wasnae a user so….” Peter rattled off. Peter then pulled down the lower lid on the mans eye.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Finding our first clue.” Peter pointed out. “That there.” he pointed out a small pin prick. “Is a needle mark.”  
  
“So he was injected with it?”  
  
Peter nodded.   
  
“How the hell did you know to look there?”  
  
“Long story, lets just say I have seen it done ok.”   
  
Scot nodded.   
  
After 10 minutes they both emerged from the room, a nurse handed over a bag with the belongings of the dead man.  
  
“Thank you.” they then left the hospital after signing the release papers so the body could be transported to London to be buried with their parents, in truth the body would be taken to Scotland Yard and looked over again.   
  
They emptied the contents of the bag out onto the bed of Peter’s hotel room.  
  
There was a pack of cigarettes, some gum, a bunch of keys, a mobile number and someone’s business card.  
  
Peter scrolled through the phone. They had Jimmy’s address and were gonna head over there after they had grabbed a late lunch.   
  
Peter decided to give Rose a quick call to let her know he had got there safely.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat in her office going over reports when her mobile rang.  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“Hi Rose.”  
  
“So you got there ok?”  
  
“Yeah, just wanted to give you a quick call and let you know I got here safe and sound.”  
  
“Yeah well come back safe and sound.”  
  
“I will try my best.”   
  
Rose could almost see the smile he would be wearing.   
  
“Mrs Carlisle.” Peter heard the voice.   
  
“Got to go Peter, but you and Scot be safe. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter wiped the number from the phone, just in case. Then he headed down to meet his partner.  
  
Now what happened next happened so quick. They stepped out into the street and a blue van appeared then the door was pulled too and out stepped a man with a gun.   
  
“Andy and Steve Maurice?”  
  
“Aye What of it?” Peter asked.  
  
“Someone wants a word with you.”  
  
Then they were bundled into the van.  
  
Peter gave Scot a look. They now knew Jimmy had info of some kind on the man.  
  
They were manhandled out of the van and into a room.  
  
Then another man came in wearing a sharp grey suit and matching shoes.   
  
“Good afternoon gentlemen I am sorry to bring you here in these circumstances.” the man sucked on a cigar.  
  
“I take it you knew Jimmy?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes I did, he was like a member of the family. Until he turned into a turncoat.”  
  
“A what?” Scot asked.  
  
“He was working for someone, we found out about it.”  
  
“Well we only got back in contact with Jimmy a few months ago. After our father’s death.”  
  
“Yes Jimmy said, so which is Anthony?”  
  
“Andrew sir.” Peter stepped forward. “But everyone calls me Andy and this is Steven or Steve.”  
  
“Sorry I get mixed up with names, I didnae mean to tarnish your brother’s memory but if you do find anything that doesnae look like Jimmy should have it, would you please inform me?”  
  
“Aye, if we find anything, we were just heading over tae Jimmy’s when you picked us up. I don’t suppose?”  
  
“Of course my driver will take you back. Andy you say your name was?”   
  
Peter nodded. “Aye, named after an uncle.”  
  
“Funny you resemble that scruffy bastard DI that Rose Tyler married, just across the eyes a bit.”  
  
“That’s insulting and a compliment I think?” Peter said  
  
“Compliment?”  
  
“Saying I could be married to Rose Tyler and insulting saying I look like that scum.” Peter changed the tone again.  
  
“Ah, Jimmy did say that he and his family didnae like the police.”  
  
“Cant stand the filth.” Scot said.  
  
“Right then my driver will drop you off at Jimmy’s and my condolences on his passing.”  
  
Peter and Scot shook his hand and then they were taken to the car that would take them to Jimmy’s house.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the rest of the day and half of the night going through things. They kept talk to their *brother* as they had a feeling the place was wired. They had found some files in a small metal box tucked in the back of a small room. Scot had found it as he searched. There was a lot of info in those files. Now all they had to do was get them out of the house and over to the hotel then get a little help from Torchwood that Pete had offered, the files would be back in London before them. So they placed a CD on.  
  
“Remember this, one of Dad’s favourites.” Peter said as they started to stuff the papers from the files onto their persons. They placed the files back in the box and wiped it clean of prints. Then they picked up some bags, so it would look like they were taking some treasured belongings with them.  
  
\---  
  
The house had indeed been wired, the man was sitting listening. He knew this Jimmy had been working for someone, but he didn’t know who. That was the whole reason he had tried to get him to talk. But he get schtum. So he had killed him. If he couldn’t have the info no one would.  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Scot arrived back at the hotel and took out the files.   
  
“I am glad that is over. Now we just need to meet with Jake and get them handed over and we can go home.”  
  
Peter arranged to meet with Jake at 8 am, then he and Scot would head back by Zeppelin.   
  
\---  
  
One of the dug lords henchmen was sitting doodling on a magazine. Which by pure coincidence had a picture of Rose and Peter on the cover from their wedding blessing. The bossman came walking though,   
  
The henchman had decided to draw boobs on Rose and a beard on Peter. The moment the bossman saw this he knew, this was a set up. That Andy was in fact Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle, which meant that Jimmy was a copper. “Do we still have a tail on them?” he bellowed to the men,  
  
“Aye, they are checking out of the hotel as we speak.”  
  
“Grab the skinny one.”  
  
“Just him?”  
  
“Aye, he is the one I want.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Scot had made the drop off. So the evidence was on it way to London. When they heard a squeal of tyres and then saw the van.  
  
Before Scot could do anything there was a gun shoved in his face and Peter was grabbed and bundled in the van. Then it was gone.  
  
“Shit.” Scot pulled his phone out, some how he knew their cover had been blown.  
  
\---  
  
The hood that had been placed on Peter was removed and he took in his surroundings. He was handcuffed in front of his torso not behind. In front of him sat the man he had met the day before.  
  
“Hello again…I’m sorry I dinnae ken your name.”  
  
“Well I know yours, your real name.”  
  
“Aye I told yae it.” Peter’s Scottish getting more broad.  
  
“Yae told mae your name was Andrew Maurice.”  
  
“Aye, coz that’s mae name.”  
  
“Well I believe your name is Peter Robert Carlisle.”  
  
“What? I told yae I have resemblance to him that’s all, everyone has a double.” Or in Peter’s case a couple.  
  
“I dinnae believe yae, now I have a sample of Jimmy’s blood and now I need a sample of yours.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Tae see if yae are brothers,”  
  
Peter knew the game was up. He then tapped the heel of his shoe and prayed that someone was looking out for it. “I have a irrational fear of needles.”  
  
“I dinnae need tae stick yae with a needled.” the man then drew his fist back and landed a punch directly to Peter’s nose. Then he held a small vial under it and collected a few drops. Then he tossed Peter a packet of tissues. “This will take a couple of hours.” then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
Pete had gotten the call from Scot, they had all the information but now Peter had been taken. Pete had been against using Peter for this. But Taylor had told him to butt out of Police business. Now Pete was trying to mount a rescue before anything could happen to Peter.  
  
Then Charlie came running. “Sir, Peter’s been able to activate his tracer.”  
  
“At last.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter stemmed the flow of blood, he was glad it wasn’t broke. He stood up and walked around the room. He knew he didn’t have long. So he was trying to come with something, he was glad he had actually listened to Rose for once and had the tracer placed in all his work shoes. It was more for Rose’s piece of mind than anything else.   
  
He sat back in the chair and did something he had long given up. He prayed.  
  
\---  
  
“Hurry it up man.” The bossman urged,  
  
“I cant make it go any faster sir, it will not be an accurate read out.”  
  
“Inform me as soon…..”  
  
“Sir, sir we sorry to interrupt but we have a man asking to speak with you.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Jake Simmons.”  
  
“I dinnae ken a Jake. Tell him tae run along.”  
  
“He said he is from Torchwood and is here to cut a deal.”  
  
“Oh show him in.”  
  
\---  
  
Jake had made a copy of the files already and posted the memory stick with them on to Torchwood. But the stupid oaf in charge wouldn’t know that.   
  
“Hello Simmons wasn’t it.”  
  
“Yes and you are Mr Jonathan Jones.”  
  
“Ah so yae ken of mae?”  
  
“Listen lets cut to the chase, you are holding a dear friend of mine, and in matter of moments you are gonna have the wrath of TW raining down on you, now I was sent to pickup these.” Jake held the files up.   
  
“Ah,”  
  
“But I when I intercepted the call that my friend had been taken I came back with them, you can have them only for the release of him.”  
  
“Yae mean the inspector?”  
  
“Yes, now if I don’t contact my team leader soon, they will think something has gone wrong. And will have no qualms in blowing this place sky high.”  
  
“With the good DI inside?”  
  
“Yes, if they think he is dead already.”  
  
“Mmmm, I think that can be arranged. The DI for the files and yae will call Torchwood off?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then we hae a deal.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter felt his heart stop when the door opened. But then he saw him.  
  
“What you doing here?”  
  
“Saving you.”  
  
Behind both men Mr Jones gave a nod to a man who then turned and left.   
  
Peter watched as the cuffs were taken off. “You are free to leave Detective.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks.”   
  
Peter and Jake walked back through the house, this was too easy. “Jake how did you?”  
  
“Don’t ask, lets get out of here first.”   
  
They were so close to the car. Jake thought they had gotten away with it. But then it happened.  
  
Peter felt it first. The burning sensation in his shoulder.. Then he saw Jake fall to his knees. Then Peter turned and then he felt it in his stomach and knee at the same time. He then staggered towards the car he felt something hit his head and then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
Not twenty seconds later a whole fleet of police cars and Torchwood SUV’S pulled up.  
  
Scot saw Peter on the ground, he saw the wounds on his friend. “We need an medic for them both now. “Hold on Peter.”  
  
\---  
  
Pete was in his office when he took the call. Now fate can deal twists in life, and she did at that moment because in walked Rose.  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
“Sir, its Scot Myers.”  
  
“Hello Scot.”  
  
This was where Rose walked in.  
  
“How did everything go.”  
  
“Badly, very badly, I don’t really want to say this over the phone too many ears around, Peter and Jake have been wounded.”  
  
“How bad?”  
  
“Jake has one gun shot to his knee and shoulder.”  
  
“Ok and the other.”  
  
Once Scot heard him say that. “Rose is there isn’t she?”  
  
“Yes, how bad?”  
  
“Very, multiple gun shot wounds, shoulder, stomach, knee and head.”  
  
“Shit. Where are they headed?”  
  
“To London sir, the Royal in the centre, they left a few moments ago.”  
  
“Ok, thank you Scot.”  
  
Pete hung the phone up.  
  
“Everything ok?” Rose asked.  
  
“Rose, I need you sit down.”  
  
“Dad, that was Scot, Peter’s partner?”  
  
“Yes, something went wrong.”  
  
“Wrong? Is Peter ok?”  
  
“Rose, I don’t know, all I know is that Peter and Jake have been shot and are on their way to the royal.”  
  
“Shot? Oh god no.” Rose felt the air go from her lungs, like she had been squeezed until she had no air left.  
  
“Rose, sweetheart breathe for me” Pete urged.  
  
Then she took a deep breath. “I want to be at the hospital.”  
  
“Yes I know, we will take the helicopter.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was rushed into emergency surgery.  
  
Jake was stable, they had been able to remove the bullet easily from the shoulder and knee, they hadn’t gone straight through.  
  
Peter, Peter on the other hand was critical, he had flat lined three times on the flight over. They had removed the bullet from his shoulder and knee. But there was still one lodged in his stomach. That had been their main concern. The bullet to the head was a concern too, but at that moment stopping the bleed from the abdomen was their main concern.  
  
Rose and Pete arrived and were taken to see Jake, he was sorry that the plan had failed. “Hey it didn’t fail, we got the bastard, the memory stick will be here tomorrow.”  
  
“But Peter.”  
  
“Is a fighter, now you concentrate on getting better, if you hadn’t of been there at all Jake, Peter could have been dead.” Rose smiled at Jake.  
  
Jake knew she was hurting inside, so he just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
It was another 6 hours before any news on Peter reached Rose and Pete. Rose had rang Erin and Matt and told them, they told her to keep them informed.  
  
“Mrs Carlisle?” the surgeon asked,  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We have managed to stop the bleed and remove the bullet from your husband’s stomach.”  
  
“Ok, what about the other one?”  
  
“That was a little harder, but we got to it. It did penetrate the skull but doesn’t look to have penetrated any part of the brain. But that doesn’t mean that damage hasn’t been caused His brain is swollen, I must also warn you that he may not be himself when he wakes up, but that may not happen. We have to wait and see, he has also lapsed into a coma. All we can do now is wait.”  
  
“Thank you, can I see him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I want the best care for him.” Pete stood up.  
  
“Yes sir of course Mr Tyler.”  
  
Then Pete and Rose were lead up to ICU. Rose stopped at the door.   
  
“Rose?”  
  
“I feel sick.” then she turned and fled to the toilet. Everything welled up in her. Peter was alive yes, but was he still her Peter. She clutched at the sink until she readied herself. No matter what happened when she left that room. She loved Peter with every beat of her heart and wasn’t going anywhere   
  
Rose stepped back into the corridor. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s ok Rose, its just the shock.” Pete put his arm around her.  
  
“Can I do this on my own Dad?”  
  
“Course you can, I will go and let Erin and Matt know what we know.”  
  
“Thanks.” Rose then pushed open the door to the room that held Peter.  
  
\---  
  
He looked so different, he had tubes and wires coming out of every orifice. Then there was the fact he had a his leg uncovered, it had a bandage around his thigh, which is where one of the bullets had been, then he had a white dressing over his stomach and shoulder. She stepped closer to him. Then she got closer. She could hear the beep of the heart monitor, also the pump of the ventilator too, she saw they had an IV in his arm and the back of his hand, one was blood going in the other fluid. She ran her hand down his face. “What have they done to you eh?” she sat down in the chair and watched him.  
  
Over the next few hours the nurses were in every 15 minutes, he was on the critical list. The Dr and the surgeon came in and told her the longer he remained in the coma didn’t mean he was getting any worse, but it would be better if he woke sooner rather than later. They took him off the ventilator as he was able to breathe on his own, which was a good sign,   
  
Over the next few days the swelling on his brain went down too.   
  
They then did some tests, all his reflexes worked, his pupils did what they were supposed to, but he still didn’t wake up.   
  
\---  
  
 **Two months later……….**  
  
The papers had gotten wind a fortnight after Peter had been shot, they hounded the hospital for a glimpse of Rose. So she issued a statement   
  
_Yes my husband has been shot. All I can tell you is that it was part of a case he was working on, he is critical but stable, that is all I have to say. If you could leave me, my family and Peter’s family alone during this time.  
Thank you._  
  
For once the Paps did. Jake had been discharged and was recuperating at home.   
  
Rose was just about living at the hospital and living on junk food. When she wasn’t at the hospital she was at her mums.   
  
Rose had been sick on a morning for the first three weeks, now she was ok. But she had piled a few pounds on. She put this down to her eating all the wrong food at the wrong time. It wasn’t until she was sitting having a cuppa with her mum when……  
  
“Rose can I say something?”  
  
“Sure?”  
  
“Are you pregnant?”  
  
“Mum?”  
  
“Sorry, but you have this look about you, and you have put a little weight on.”  
  
“Mum, my husband is lying in a coma after being gunned down, I am living in a hospital room, grabbing food when I can, junk food I may add. So yeah I have put a few pounds on.”  
  
“I know, but…..Rose for me?” Jackie held a pregnancy test out.  
  
“Fine, but when I prove you wrong will you let me be?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Rose went into the toilet downstairs. She did what she had to do, she placed the cap on and went back to her mum. She placed the test on the small tray.   
  
Then it bleeped (Pete had helped to make these, the only thing they couldn’t tell you was the sex of the baby and how many.)  
  
Rose picked up the stick. Then she paled.  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“I….I’m just over two months pregnant.” Rose sat down.  
  
“Congratulations.” Jackie smiled then looked at the stick. Then did the math. “You fell pregnant on the day I have Dave.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look.”  
  
Rose did. Then she remembered Peter had said lets make a baby and they had. “I need to go tell Peter, tell him he has less than 7 months to get better before I give birth.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose arrived at the hospital. Charlie was sitting in reading to Peter. “Hi.”  
  
“Oh hi.” Charlie smiled.  
  
Rose then went over to Peter, she had shaved him after his third week in hospital. “Morning Love” she kissed him. “I have some wonderful news. We are going to have a baby. We did it Peter.” Rose felt the tears fall. “You need to wake up Peter, I cant do this on my own.” she held his hand. Then sat down.  
  
Now by some miracle something happened in that room.  
  
Rose folded her arms and sobbed on Peter’s hand. Then she felt a hand on her head.  
“Leave…..*sob*…me…..*sob* …be ….Charlie.”  
  
Then a voice that was so low, Rose nearly missed it.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
She knew that wasn’t Charlie. She looked up and saw the hand on her head belonged to Peter. “Peter.” she felt more tears fall.  
  
“Thirsty.”   
  
Rose poured some water in a cup and placed a straw to his lips. He drank a little and lay back.  
  
“Am tired.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How far?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Baby.. How far.”  
  
“Just over two months.”  
  
“Good, my head and stomach hurt.”  
  
“Yeah I know.” Rose could see Peter was fighting sleep. “You rest Peter.”  
  
“Aye just a wee nap.” then he fell asleep.   
  
Rose ran from the room, she saw a nurse. “Nurse, he woke up.”  
  
\---  
  
There was a hype of activity around Peter’s room.   
  
Rose had rang her mum and Dad and Jake, she told her dad about the baby and told them both to not say anything.  
  
\---  
  
Peter slept on an off for two days.   
  
Rose was reading one of Peter’s Burns poems aloud.  
  
Peter giggled.  
  
“Peter?” Rose closed the book.  
  
“Sorry, but you pronounced a lot of that wrong.”  
  
“Well you will have to teach me to pronounce it properly.”  
  
“Count on it. So how are my two favourite people?”  
  
“Fine.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Rose, why am I here?”  
  
“You don’t remember?”  
  
He shook his head. “OW,”  
  
“No, your still healing.”  
  
“From what?”  
  
“You were shot 4 times.”  
  
“Four?”  
  
“Yeah. What’s the last you remember?”  
  
“Boarding the Zeppelin to Glasgow with Scot.”  
  
“That was two months ago.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Rose then sat down and told him what had happened.  
  
“Blimey, is Jake ok?”  
  
“He’s fine, his shoulder is healing up as is his leg. He is at work on light duties.”  
  
“So I was shot in the head?”  
  
“Yes, the thigh, shoulder and stomach too. The stomach was the worse one. The one in your head missed your brain.”  
  
“Good thing too.” he smiled.  
  
How Rose had missed that smile.  
  
\---  
  
Another month passed and Peter was released, his thigh and shoulder had healed, his head had fully healed. It was just his stomach injury. He wasn’t allowed to walk anywhere, so he had a wheel chair. Which he felt stupid using.  
  
It was scan day for Rose. To see how the baby was and to see how many was in there.  
  
Peter had an electric wheel chair, so he and Rose entered the room.  
  
“Ok Mr and Mrs Carlisle. I see this is your first baby.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Right well, we will take a few measurements first, then we will show you baby or babies on that screen there.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose nodded and held Peter’s hand tight.  
  
Rose lay there as the cold jelly was placed on her tummy. Then the ultra sound began.  
  
It seemed ages before the other screen came on.  
  
“Right, you see this here.” a small red dot appeared.  
  
They both nodded and said yes,   
  
“Well that is baby number 1.”  
  
“Pardon?” Peter asked.  
  
“Baby number one.”  
  
“Twins?” Rose smiled.  
  
“Well yes and no.”  
  
“What do you mean” Rose asked.  
  
“You have two babies here, identical twins. And one other baby just here.”  
  
“Triplets?”  
  
“Yes, but it seems that two eggs were fertilized at the same time, so technically they aren’t triplets.”  
  
“Ok, but they are all fine?”  
  
“All healthy and where they should be.”  
  
They left the hospital on a high. “Three?”  
  
“Yeah, triplets no matter what is said, they were conceived together so that’s what they are.”  
  
\---  
  
5 months later Rose gave birth two girls, who were identical, then a little boy.  
  
They named their triplets.  
  
Peter John Carlisle - after his Dad and The Doctor.  
Alice Suzette Carlisle after Peter’s Mum and Rose’s  
Lily Kay Carlisle after Peter’s Gran and her god mother.  
  
They were happier than ever.  
  
Peter got promoted not long after the babies were born. It meant he was now in a 9-5 job. Rose had decided that she wanted to help put more with Vitex than Torchwood now.  
  
She looked at her family. Peter was asleep on the bed. Three babies were asleep in their cots.  
  
“Thank you Doctor,” she whispered. She knew if she had never met that 900 year old TimeLord in a basement she wouldn’t be standing here as happy as she was. 


End file.
